


Phone Troubles

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake loses her phone. Luckily for her, a certain blonde finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Troubles

Cursing to herself, Blake Belladonna ran down the hallway towards the library, only just narrowly avoiding crashing into several other students. The final bell had just rung to signal the day’s end and she couldn’t find her phone anywhere. It wasn’t in her jacket pocket where she could have sworn it had been, and it wasn’t in her backpack either. Praying that someone hadn’t stolen it (the phone wasn’t brand new, but it wasn’t a dinosaur phone either) Blake retraced her steps from the last few hours.

It wasn’t in her English class, nor was it in her History class either. She couldn’t spot it on the floor, so that was good at least. After checking with the administration staff that ran the Lost and Found (no luck there either), there was only one more place to look. Hopefully it was in the library.

Blake skidded to a stop in front of the library doors, panting for breath. Once she had managed to compose herself she entered the large room, immediately heading to the table that she had sat at earlier.

Nothing.

Fighting back tears (it was expensive and Blake had saved up for months to get it!) the brunette let out a sigh and tugged her backpack over her shoulder. With a defeated look on her face, she headed home, resolving to check Lost and Found again in the morning.

Night came and went, and once she had gotten ready for school, Blake headed out. Several times she had reached for her phone, only to remember that she had lost it the previous day. Annoyed and worried, the first thing she did was talk to administration.

Still nothing. It had probably been stolen, and there was little doubt in Blake’s mind that her phone was gone forever. Mood souring even more, she stormed down the hall to her locker, slamming it shut once she had grabbed her English textbook out. Everyone gave her a wide berth as she made her way to class (no doubt thanks to the murderous look in her eyes).

Her desk was the same one in every class, no matter what. Very last desk on the right in the back row. As she tossed her bag onto the ground beside her desk, Blake’s eyes widened.

Her phone was there! Sitting smack dab in the middle of the table, waiting for her. Grabbing it quickly, Blake cradled the small device to her chest and looked around the room. No one was looking at her-

Wait…

The super cute blonde that sat three desks over from her was grinning at her. Unsure of what to do, Blake jumped slightly in her seat as her phone let out a small ding, legs smacking into the bottom of her desk. Curious, she swiped her lock screen; a notification sat there for an event.

_Lunch at Café Sunspot with Yang at 11:45 a.m._

Arching an eyebrow, Blake tapped on the contact that was attached to the notification. She didn’t have a Yang in her contacts list…

Only, she did.

‘Yang Xiao Long’ was at the bottom of the list now. Glancing up, she met amused lilac eyes as the blonde gave her a thumbs up.

Cheeks flushing, Blake opened up the text messaging app and shot off a message to her new contact.

_‘See you there.’_


End file.
